The Love of Olympians
by midnightdreamer4925
Summary: The fabulous five were chosen to represent the United States at the London Olympics. With their dreams only being a few months away, the five are training and preparing at the Rocky Mountain Training Centers.
1. Meet the Keelers

Maybe it was the fact that Rigo was able to come back to Boulder with her or maybe it was the fact she was back home after being at the training center for so long, but Payson was more than excited as she merged into the off ramp to Boulder. Her back of her car was loaded with everything she had brought with her when she left. Her father had come up the day before to help her finish packing. He took the train home, so his daughter could drive home the next day. Rigo was fallowing in his own car behind her as she lead him down the roads where she grew up. It might of only been a few months that she was gone, but it felt like everything changed. Her eyes wandered up the road to the stop sign where they would make a left onto the street where her family home was located. She started to apply her break as she approached the stop. She turned on her left turn signal to show Rigo the way.

The doorway was decorated with a "Welcome Home Payson" banner and at least a dozen balloons. Payson smiled at her family thoughtfulness as Rigo pulled into driveway. They had made it. Payson eagerly climbed from her car, leaving everything in the back of the car to unload later. Rigo came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Ready to meet Mom, Becca, and Phoebe?" Pay asked as she leaned back into his arms. Rigo simply nodded and started to head towards the door. He had met Payson's father at Olympic trials, but he had yet to meet the rest of the Keeler family. It would be interesting experience. He just hope they liked him as much as he loved their oldest daughter.

Payson pushed open the front door and was immediately greeted by Phoebe's barks and kisses. Payson knelt down and welcomed the small dog into her arms. Payson lifted the mutt up in the air to allow her to sniff Rigo. Phoebe met Pay's boyfriend with kisses. The small dog was only the leader of the back of welcome love. In a matter of seconds, the rest of the family was giving out as many hugs and kisses they could fit in. Once the love settled down, Payson smiled. "Mom. Becca. Meet Rigo, Rigo, my mother and little sister Becca." she introduced. The three seemed to get along fine just as Payson had hoped. Payson glanced at her Blackberry. _No New Messages _the screen read. Payson sent a message to Lauren and Kaylie to let them know she was already home. They were coming home for the months leading up to London. They would train at the Rock with their two other Olympic teammates under the watchful eyes of Sasha Belov and Coach MacIntyre.

"Are you really an Olympic BMX rider?" Becca curiously asked. Payson nodded and hugged her boyfriend. The two would be traveling to the Olympics again, and she did not want it any other way. "Yes. I do ride BMX" Rigo answered. He knew it was the first of many questions her family would ask in the next few days. Rigo would be spending the week at the Keeler's resident before heading back to his hometown to train. Rigo glanced as he was invited out of the entry way and into the dining room for dinner. He took Payson's hand as they strolled towards the dining room. The table was already set and in the middle was dishes of food. Payson guided him towards where they would be sitting. All the food looked delicious. Stuffed shells, sausage, meatballs, garlic bread, tossed salad. It had seemed her mother went all out on the welcome home dinner. At this moment, Rigo anything then cafeteria food was a good first meal after leaving the training center, but a homemade dinner was about as good as it could get. It sure beat anything he could make after a long day of driving.

**A/N**: This is my first published Fanfiction. I know it is short at only 680 words, but the first three chapters will be introductions. The real drama begins in chapter four. I would love and appreciate reviews and constructive criticism.


	2. Apartment 521B, A new place to call home

"Hows the apartment?" Kaylie asked her cautiously as she stared out the front windshield. The trip back to Boulder was several hours, and she had been spending most of the time napping or listening to her I-pod. She and Austin had gone running that morning which really tuckered her out. Now they were twenty minutes away from her father's new apartment, and she decided it would be a good time to spark conversation. After all, she would be living with the man for the next week while her mother was doing her comeback tour in Asia.

"It is nice. Two bedrooms, one bath, and spacious living area. There is plenty of room for the two of us." Alex Cruz explaines he drove smoothly down the highway. He had only moved in a couple of weeks ago, but his only son, Leo, seemed to approve when he helped his father move in. Alex bought the place with his children in mind. Three bedrooms were hard to come across, and he did not want all the space that came with the condo. He finally settled on an apartment complex that was down the street from the Rocky Mountain Training Center. Kaylie could walk to the gym if she ever got stuck as his house, and Leo had already claimed the pull out sofa bed in the living room when he was home from college. That meant Kaylie would get the second bedroom which Alex had a started to get ready. There was a bed, a dresser, and a desk in the room to start. He figured the teenager would decorate it once she got home from the U.S.A Training Center.

Kaylie nodded slightly. "Leo texted me that he liked it. That is always a good sign. I will probably be staying with you a lot these next several weeks leading up to the Olympics. Mom said she would not be around much after her tour." she explained to her father. Her dark brown eyes wandering about the passing scenery. Boulder filled her mind with memories as she passed through it. She would soon be leaving in again for a few weeks when she was in London, and no one knew where she would end up after that. Her plans were to use her sponsor money to pay for a college education since she no longer qualified for scholarships. Her dream was to get her degree in therapy, so she could assist people who were going through the same problems she had gone through and was still going through. She would always have to fight against relapsing. It might sound easier said than done, but Kaylie had a wonderful support system to keep her in the right track of mind.

"Can you believe you are going to be an Olympian? It seems like only yesterday you were learning how to do a somersault." Alex asked knowing it is was cliché that almost everyone one used. However it did seem like only yesterday he was sitting on the bright blue gym mat holding out his arms as she rolled towards him in a Tiny Tots class. Years later, he was building her an elite gym for her and her friends to train at. He went to the extremes to make sure the gym met his expectations. And when his Olympic sliver medalist gym coach quit, he went and convinced the man who won the gold to coach at the Rocky Mountain Training Center. Now she was going to London to accomplish her life long dreams. Alex was as proud as any father would be, and he was glad he put in the effort and money into her. She had stumbled and let him down along the way, but he would not want it any other way.

"Here we are!" her father announced as he pulled into the complex. Kaylie looked around as they parked and walked towards the lavish building. It seemed family friendly, and she could get use to living in smaller area. Her dad lead her up to the fifth floor where he lived. Apartment 521B. She tapped her foot as he dug through his pocket for his key. Alex finally found it and shoved the key into the lock. He pushed up the door and waited for Kaylie's reaction as they walked in.

**A/N:** Sorry it took forever. School and marching band came started. I promise the next ones will be published sooner. Reviews?


	3. Heart Racing Reunion

"Is Summer there?" Lauren asked her father as she stood in line at a crowded Starbucks. She had been worn out completely from driving all day, and a mocha would be able to give her a boost she needed to survive the rest of the ride home. Once she entered the building and got in line, she called her father who was patiently waiting for her arrival. When she left Boulder, he and Summer where trying to repair their relationship. Weeks later, she was still clueless. Her father came to visit before her heart surgery, but their conversations consisted about her current state of health and her training. There was no mention of Boulder or Summer for that matter. Her health was the most prominent matter while she was training because it affected her eligibility for competing in the Olympics, so she did not push the issue of her father and Summer. Now she would be home and her heart was healing properly, so she could focus on kindling lost love. That is if, they had not started already.

Lauren intently listened as she order her pumpkin flavored iced mocha. Steve Tanner explained that Lauren was sleeping in the guest house, but she was back in his life. Lauren did a silent cheer as this was explained. Hopefully Summer would be back in her dad's bed by the time they left for London. Soon enough though, Lauren had to hang up the phone because her drink was ready. She promised to drive safely, and she be home in an hour. Lauren left the bustling coffee shop and got back in her car. She dug her keys out of her purse and shoved them into the ignition. Lauren sipped the cool liquid and mentally prepared herself for the sixty minutes of driving she had left to face.

Steve Tanner paced anxiously the entry hall. Summer was in the kitchen preparing dinner that they would be enjoying with Lauren. It was Lauren's favorite meal. Chicken Cordon Bleu with a side of wild rice and broccoli. Summer was stirring the pots on the stove hoping that Steve would just sit down. But his parental nature kept him worried because she had been driving for so long. Finally headlights beamed in the front windows, and Steve pulled the front door open. Lauren sat in her gathering her half full iced mocha and her purse. He rushed out the door and down the porch steps. He almost suffocated her with his giant bear hug before letting go to look her over. She was looking a lot better than she did at trials. She more than likely relaxed at the Training Center's spa after being crowned a spot on the Olympic team. Where Payson and Kaylie might have continued training, Lauren would be resting and allowing her heart to heal. The only reason for going out would be to the hospital or the on site doctor to check her progress.

Lauren was overexcited to see her father. He seemed glad to see her home again, and she was ecstatic to be home and back at the Rock. Her training course to the Olympics would be a lot let rigorous due to her health condition, but Sasha and MacIntyre would gradually up her workouts and add difficulty to her routines. That way she would not overwhelm her body with intense training. Lauren could still pull to be an all around gymnast as long as she continued to check in with her heart specialist along the way. Lauren hugged her father back, and then they both gathered her luggage from the trunk. When they entered the house, Summer had dinner served on the table, and she joined in on the reuniting festivities. Hugs and kisses galore before they sat down and prayed. That was a definite change. Her father had never prayed before meals. They thanked God for Lauren's recovery and getting into the Olympics. They were glad to be reunited again as a family.

[A/N: I know I said I would have this chapter up sooner than the last, but the truth is I lost my muse when I began to write about Lauren. I never really felt a connection to her, so I took a break from my story. Ever since I started my Switched at Birth story, I found my muse again. My writer's block is over, and I am excited to take on this story again. Hope y'all enjoy! Leave reviews please. They help too!]


	4. Serious Training

It was time to start serious training at the Rock. Sasha Belov knew that well because his elites that were now apart of the Olympic team would be joining his junior elites and level ten girls today at practice. Not only Payson, Kaylie, and Lauren were coming back, but they were being joined by Jordan Randall and Colleen Evans. He knew his focus needed to be on the Olympic athletes, but his whole gym would want and need his attention. That is why he had two wonderful assistant coaches as well Coach MacIntyre who would continue to train the girls but now alongside Sasha. Sasha stood in his office that overlooked the gym. Mrs. Keeler was sitting at her desk getting ready to start the process of sending the girls to London. Sasha peered out the glass window to see his junior elites stretching on the mats. His level tens were now chatting as they enter the gym and headed towards the locker room to get out of their street clothing. He checked off each of their names as he took attendance. Everyone was here today, so it was a bit startling when Sasha saw the Rock door open one more time. This time Coach MacIntyre enter, but he was not alone. All five of the Olympic female gymnasts followed behind him in a straight line. They all had their game faces on as they were ready to train. Coach Mac veered to the left to walk up to the steps to the office, so Payson took the lead to finish the march into the locker room. All the level tens were now stretching with the junior elites. Every single gymnast on the mats were gossiping while stretching. It would not take a rocket scientist to realize they were talking about the people who just marched in the door. A handful of the girls stretching dreamed to be one of those five one day, so the fact they were training with them was an honor as well as an experience that would give them an edge when they qualified for Olympic trials.

Coach MacIntyre met all five girls outside the Rocky Mountain Training Center. They had agreed to walk in together as a team to show their pride for their country. He led the pack into the gym, but he ventured off to join the one and only Sasha Belov in his office while the girls changed. Coach Mac entered the office and shook hands with Sasha. "Quite a nice gym you have here, Belov. I am glad that the final training will be conducted here" Coach Mac complimented as he looked at the girls stretching below them. "It is my pleasure. My other gymnast will benefit from such a strong example around." Sasha insisted as he motioned for his coworker to follow him down the stairs where his assistant coaches were awaiting instructions. "Sarah, can you work with the level tens in the auxiliary gym? I want them all to be working on their new tricks I gave them yesterday. John, I want you to work with the junior elites on beam and bars during the first rotation. That is where they need the most work. Coach Mac and I will take floor and vault first rotation to work with the Olympic Five." Sasha ordered. And like that, the level tens and Sarah left the main building to go to the auxiliary gym out back. John gather up the elites and split them into two groups. Group one worked on the beams, and group two was on bars. When the chalk dust had settled, Sasha saw the five girls he would be focusing on till the Olympics exit the locker room.

"Keeler and Randall, you will be on vault. Evans, Tanner, and Cruz hit the springboard mat because you're up on floor" MacIntryre shouted. The respected gymnasts began to stretch out, so they were limber and loosened up before training. Five minutes later they headed to their apparatus. Payson began to chalk up her hands and feet. Payson did well on vault, but vault was Kaylie's specialty. Payson was preparing an Amanar for her Olympic vault. Actually, everyone would be doing an Amanar if they could all land it consistently. It was one of the toughest vaults out there, and it would give them an edge over China and Russia if all five could do it. Payson waited until Jordan was chalked up and ready to spot her before she began sprinting down the runway. She then did her round off that led into her back handspring onto the table. Payson did her two and a half twists in the air before landing on the mats. She stumbled two steps forward after making contact with the ground. She looked at Jordan for feedback since Coach Mac was working on a trick with Lauren, and Sasha was telling Kaylie how to improve her height on her first tumbling pass of her floor routine.

"Your legs were slightly bent in the air, and you need a little more height once you push off the table and start your twists." Jordan critiqued as she carefully monitored every aspect of Payson's vault. Jordan did not hold back on what Payson needed to fix. If she did, Payson would never improve, and Jordan expected Payson to do the same thing. Sugar coating did not produce gold medals. With that, Payson simply nodded and went back to the beginning of the runway. She did the vault again with what Jordan had told her in mind. Payson focused on pushing with all her might off the table to get as much height as gravity allowed. Once she was in the air she locked her knees to ensure they would not bend. She only bent them at the last minute to brace the impact of her landing. With the extra height, her landing was improved, but she still faltered. "How was that?" she inquired after saluting the imaginary judges.

"Your legs remained straight and managed to get the height you needed that time, but you did not have the face that makes it look like it is easy. Your confidence is not there. If you cannot make it look easy, then you're not reaching your full potential. Stop thinking about performing it perfectly. Think about how easy this trick is for you, and that is why you can preform it perfectly. Understood?"

Payson did not even have to look to realize Jordan was not the one who said that. The sexy British accent gave it from the first word. "Understood!" Payson shouted with all her confidence she could muster up at that moment. She walked to Jordan's side and nodded for her partner to do her attempts at the Amanar. Jordan took into consideration what she just told Payson as well as what Sasha yelled from across the gym. She sprinted down the runway with a bit more speed than Payson had. She preformed her Amanar, but she could only manage to preform two of the twist instead of the full two and a half. She landed with only one tiny step forward. Jordan already knew she did not do the full trick, but she acted confidentially as if she had.

On the other side of the gym, Colleen was taking a water break because she was having trouble keeping up with the difficulty of Lauren and Kaylie. They were never this harsh at her old gym, so it was a surprise when she reached the Training Center. She was able to keep up there with the other girls, and she even was placed on the Olympic team. Now she was on the Olympic athlete, the training was intensified. Sasha Belov was worse than Coach Mac. Colleen was not used to it like Kaylie and Lauren, so she was feeling down when he screamed at her repeatedly. Colleen excused herself to the water cooler and watched as Payson and Jordan worked on their Amanars. Lauren and Kaylie were pushing harder and harder with each repetition of their passes on the floor. Both trying to smooth out the wrinkles the coaches were pointing out. Maybe Colleen was not cut out to be here? She wanted her old gym back. She wanted to go home, and it was only the first day. Her old coach never raised her voice at the gymnast. Her old gym was made of mainly mediocre gymnast who had no ambition to be an Olympian. Colleen had her dream set of the Olympics since the age of three, and her coach supported that.

[A/N: Colleen was never talked of in the show until they announced who the Olympic team was in the final episode, so I am completely running with the freedom of creativity. As you will see, her coach was like the lady who replaced Sasha after he left(the one who had everyone learn someone else's routine). Please leave reviews. They help improve the story.]


	5. Black Out

They had one more rotation left till lunch break that is what kept the gym motivated. Soon enough Sasha blew the whistle to signal to go onto their final rotation. The junior elites were now on vault and floor. Payson and Jordan moved to bars which left Colleen, Lauren, and Kaylie on beam. The uneven bars were Jordan's specialty, so she started off while Payson spotted her. The two were a perfect pair that was not afraid to hold back in comments. Sasha had joined the duo every so often to make sure they were progressing and cleaning their current routines. Today would be used to clean the routines they had at the moment before himself, MacIntyre, and the two assistant coaches judged all the routines to decide which would stay the same, be tweaked, or be thrown out. Sasha and MacIntyre were focusing on the trio because they seemed to need more help.

Lauren opted to go first on the beam when they arrived there. She hoisted herself on the beam because they were going to check and fix a few of her aerials before she ran the whole routine. Lauren started at the far left end and began with her single Arabian. She did the trick and Coach Mac began to point out the flaws. Lauren looked towards Sasha who was monitoring Jordan's dismount from the beam. Lauren nodded once Coach Mac was finished speaking, and she was about to do another when her fingers went numb. She start to rub them before she felt the dizziness. Lauren got down from the beam before she would black out. That was the next step in her symptoms. Coach MacIntyre was furious at first that she just got off the beam instead of following orders, but then he saw she was rubbing her fingers together. She stumbled as she walked which meant she had little to no balance. "Someone call her family. Sasha, I am going to need your help." Mac shouted as he grabbed Lauren's right arm. He pulled her in front of him in case she was to pass out so that he could catch her. Coach MacIntyre watched as Kaylie ran off to call Mr. Tanner, and Colleen walked towards the water cooler for at least the hundredth time today. He would deal with her later though because Lauren was more important at the moment.

By the time he had diverted his attention away from Colleen, Sasha was standing next to him and looked confused as to what was happening. Jordan had landed her dismount, and she and Payson were trying to organize the junior elites to go out back to the auxiliary gym until lunch. "She is having an episode. First one since the surgery" Coach Mac tried to explain to Sasha. Just as he blurted that out, Lauren fell into his arms. MacIntyre lowered Lauren onto the blue mat. He laid her flat on her back and felt her forehead. "Lauren? Talk to me. Come on." he said as he tried to get her to regain consciousness. Lauren laid there unresponsive. He looked up to see that Sasha was dialing 911 on his cellphone. Mac just stroked Lauren's hair out of her face and tried to get her to wake up.

Within fifteen minutes of the event, Mr. Tanner had arrived and watched helplessly as they waited for the medics to load her onto the yellow stretcher. She was strapped down rather quickly and put on the ambulance. Steve Tanner climbed in as well, holding Lauren's hand the whole time. Once the chaos had settle, Sasha dismissed everyone to take lunch since there was no way they get work done until everyone was calm and focused. He looked worried as he glanced down the street in the direction the hospital was in. He felt guilty that they had not been monitoring her spikes. He knew that Lauren was one of his strong gymnast, and she would recover and be back in training once give the okay by a doctor. He had faith in Lauren, but he could not get distracted by this. After lunch, he had to focus on training his other gymnast. Not only the other Olympic team members, but he had to check in with the level tens and junior elites. They deserved his attention as well because he was their coach too.

[A/N: Short Chapter. Some reviews would really help right now, so please feel free to leave them.]


	6. Lunchtime Gossip

All the talk of lunch was about Lauren passing out. It was quite an excitement to everyone especially Payson, Kaylie, Jordan, and Colleen. They all figured she was well rested after spending days at the spa. Her heart should have been almost back to normal by now, shouldn't it? Kaylie glanced at her phone between bites of her chicken salad sandwich on nine grain bread. She and Mr. Tanner were texting, but he had not let her in yet on how Lauren was. Payson could barely take a bite of her apple let alone her whole meal as she paced back and forth. Neither Jordan or Colleen were close to Lauren, but they both ate anxiously as they awaited news since she was their team mate.

Sasha sat at his desk as watched his friend, Coach MacIntyre pace nervously back and forth. "I should have been having her use the wireless monitor. I did not think to set it up, but if I had this would not have happened." Mac babbled on as he glanced up to the phone on Sasha's desk. It was ringing, and Sasha was jumping to answer it. Mac leaned his weight on Sasha's desk as he tried to listen in, but Sasha was only producing a few okays. "We will stop by and check in on her later. I am glad she is awake though. Talk to you later." Sasha ended the conversation with before looking at Mac.

"Lauren has been admitted into the hospital, and she is in a room in the Cardiology department. Mr. Tanner said she is awake at the moment, but they are going to run some tests." Sasha Belov explained as he hung up the receiver. It brought relief to both coaches, and it would keep them settled until they could go visit her after practice. Sasha glanced at the clock on the wall. Lunch was quickly coming to an end with each tick. "Knowing Payson, she will be in the gym any minute to stretch. She never uses her full lunch hour." Sasha hinted as he nodded towards the clock. This would be especially true after the morning events. Coach MacIntyre sighed and stared down at the lunch his wife had packed. It was protein packed and more than likely delicious, but he did not have an appetite. Upon returning his gaze out the window, he noted that Sasha was correct. Payson was already on the mats stretching. "She has terrific work ethic, doesn't she?" Mac stated. It infuriated him that she changed her routine without approval, but it was a risk that the NGO loved.

"She has since day one, and she mentioned to me earlier she is even taking ballet privates starting today. It will be a great help in her technique and artistry. I am proud that she decided to pick ballet back up because I know she stopped when she was at the training center." Sasha agreed as he watched the blonde flex and point her toes. "Her lesson is at one when lunch is over, so I think we should pair Jordan up with Kaylie, and we personally work with Colleen. She has been slacking all day." Coach Belov noted. Lauren would be out for the rest of the day and possibly for at least a week depending on the test results. And when Payson returned from ballet, she could work with the junior elites or help with whipping Colleen into shape. "Sounds good. She was the favorite of the NGO, but I do not see why. She is not as strong as some of the other candidates, and she has the worst work ethic of all of them" Mac concurred.

The new coaches stared out the window at Payson as she began a quick conditioning circuit before she had to leave. Jordan was next to enter the gym early. She began stretching and chitchatting with Payson. Slowly the gym began to fill with the level tens and elites as well as Kaylie. Colleen was still nowhere to be seen, and lunch was ending in ten minutes. She would be the last one back from lunch.

[A/N: I am encountering some writers block, so I am looking for a new muse. Some reviews would help me get out of this rut. Any ideas for drama? I am thinking boy drama would be good. Agreed?]


	7. Never Get Cocky

Payson waved goodbye to her coaches before sneaking out of the building. They acknowledged her from the office with a simple nod, so Payson left without a word. Once she was out of the building, she glanced to see if Colleen was on her way in, but the girl was nowhere to be found. There was only five minutes until lunch was over, and neither MacIntyre or Sasha would tolerate tardiness. Payson was missing practice, but it was excused because ballet helped her gymnastics. Colleen had no excuse, but it was none of Payson's worries. Payson's focus was on how would Ms. Viola react to her after she took a break from dance for gymnastics. She arrived at the dance studio and went into the changing area to strip out of her warm ups. Underneath her navy blue and silver warm ups was a plain black leotard. Her legs were encased by pink tights. Payson pulled off her sneakers and put on her ballet shoes. With her hair in a high bun, Payson looked the part of a ballerina.

Back in the gym, Colleen entered with a minute to spare, but it seemed that right on time was late around here because the level tens and the junior elites were doing a conditioning circuit under the watchful eye of the assistant coaches. Jordan was practicing illusions on the beam with Kaylie standing below spotting her. That left Sasha and MacIntyre who were waiting for her. They resembled angry fathers waiting for their daughter to come home after she was past curfew with their feet tapping and their arms crossed. Colleen frowned as she approached them like an ashamed puppy. At her old gym, she would have been early being back a minute before lunch ended which was obviously not the case here. "Sasha, it looks like Colleen is the lucky gymnast stuck with us since everyone else has a partner." Coach MacIntyre commented as he looked Colleen over. "Sounds good. Should we start with a round of intensified conditioning or stretch and head to vault." Sasha countered as he glanced around the bustling gym. Colleen gulped in fear because vault was her weakest apparatus. She was strong all around with perfected routines, but she was not a risk taker. She knew her vault was not up to par with the other girls since they were all preforming Amanar. Colleen did not even start training hers in the practice pit. She knew she would get called out on it sometime, but she did not expect that day to be today. Today was her adjusting day not her day to be be learning new tricks and skills.

"I think Miss Evans needs to be conditioned before she gets her hands on any apparatus." Mac decided as he headed for the shelf with the warm up equipment. He grabbed three pairs of ankle weights. The first set weighed fifteen pounds in total. The other two sets totaled to ten each. MacIntyre handed Colleen the fifteen pound set and handed Sasha one of the ten pound sets. "Let's start with running laps." Coach MacIntyre shouted as he led the way around the gym at a normal pace. As they began to get longer into their run, Mac sped up the pace. Sasha kept with Mac's strides with ease while Colleen battled to keep up. The initial pace was perfect for her, but they were now pushing her limits on running with fifteen pounds strapped to her body. She pushed to keep up know that she had to if she was ever going to make it as an Olympic athlete. Especially when compared to her teammates. She had to go to London stronger than she had ever been.

"That looked a lot cleaner with the corrections, do you want to try your double illusion?" Kaylie asked as Jordan stood tall on the four inch piece of wood. The two were partnered up after the morning events as the fact Payson had ballet. Kaylie and Jordan had now revitalized their friendship, so she did not mind working together. It was actually quite fun to watch Jordan perfect her tricks with Kaylie's help.

Ballet was a bag of mixed emotions for Payson. Madame Viola was proud that Payson was on the Olympic team, but she was less than impressed with her dance technique. Her critiques consisted on remind Payson of her turn out and to let the grace flow and not worry about power. Power took away from the beauty of ballet and made it look sloppy. Payson was getting better at understanding this concept, but her inner determination wanted her to be a force to be reckoned with. Unfortunately, power came with this though naturally for Payson. Pay was also a bit annoyed that Madame Viola insisted that Payson do the same pirouette sequence over and over. It was tedious for Payson because she thought she had nailed it the first time. Madame Viola saw things differently and batted Payson with her cane until the lesson came to an end. "Work on that turn Ms. Keeler. You must do it precisely." Madame Viola ended as Payson packed her belongings into her gym bag and left the studio.

Back at the Rocky Mountain Training Center, Jordan focused on cleaning her double illusion. From what she had heard from Kaylie, execution was the first thing in Sasha's world. She would have to execute with power and grace. Double illusions were seen on floor or in men's gymnastics, but they were not commonly found on beam. Jordan was hoping to have it perfected enough to get another trick named after it. At least this trick would not have bad memories attached. Both of her coaches were excellent, and she did not have to worry about them using her or her team mates. Jordan was given the okay by Kaylie to try a double, but she rather work it in the pit not on the real beam. She had only attempted the move once in the auxiliary gym, and she was under the watchful eye of coach MacIntyre. She was able to execute the first illusion, but fell into the pit of foam when she entered the second one. "I think I will stick with my single until I get a chance to work on it with Coach Mac or Belov." Jordan suggested as she preformed another single illusion. Her movement ended with a balance check as her foot almost went off the beam when ending the move. Good thing she was not cocky and did not try the double.

Colleen caught her breath as they finished the conditioning circuit. It made her realize how out of shape she was compared to Kaylie or Payson. Coach Mac dismissed her to take a water break, so he could check up on Kaylie and Jordan. Sasha had quit the circuit early to check up on his junior elites before they went home for the day. The level tens had gone home after lunch because they were not required to train as much as an elite or Olympian would. Colleen relieved some of the stress on her body by stripping of the ankle weights. No longer imprisoned by the weights, Colleen found walking much easier, but it would still be a necessity of icing her body tonight. She was already sore, and practice would continue on for a few more hours.

Sasha watched as Becca Keeler executed a stunning floor routine. He had heard rumors Payson was taking the time to teach Becca ballet skills since she was home, but he did not know for sure. It was obvious to him now because the junior elite gymnast was looking more and more like her older sister. Becca was starting to incorporate more grace into her power moves. Her routine was all power with little room for dance, but she flowed and connected her lines with each leap and tumbling pass. Her beauty intermixed with a single arabian made it look completely different than she ever preformed it. In a good way, of course.

[A/N: This was originally two chapters, but I decided to combine them. I am going to start throwing in boy drama in the next one. I promise.

I am only starting to get into the real world of gymnastics. I am clueless about tricks, Degree of difficulty scoring, ect. Bear with me as I learn. I am finding Olympic videos and google searches very helpful. Please leave reviews]


	8. Summer the Wicked

Rigo was waiting at Payson's car when she finished ballet. He glanced around the scenery before planting a kiss on her lips. "I rode my bike from training to here. It is my lunch hour." he explained while nodding towards the BMX bike leaning against her trunk. Rigo had strategically planned his kidnapping, but he knew that the event must end with her getting dropped off at the gym to finish her own training. Payson had her car keys dangling from her hand, so he slide them off her fingertips. Before she could protest, Rigo loaded his bike in the trunk and climbed into the driver's seat. Payson obeyed as he motion for her to get in. Rolling her eyes as she pulled open the passenger door and took her seat.

"I hope you realize I still have at least four more hours of training before I can come home to you." Payson reminded as she glanced at the clock. By the time he would deliver her to the Rock it be two in the afternoon. All the gymnasts were dismissed at five to go home, but Payson Keeler would spend an extra hour to make up for the time missed due to ballet. Rigo seemed to hear her as he drove, but he did not reply or even gesture. His eyes remained glued on the road and his car mirrors as they drove back to the Rocky Mountain Training Center. The clock read 1:53 when he pulled into Payson's spot. "You have seven minutes in heaven with me." Rigo proclaimed as he unbuckled his seat belt. He reached over and started to kiss his favorite female gymnast. All was well until someone knocked on the window. _Shoot! _Payson thought as she pulled away. There outside her door was Summer who definitely would not approve and might even tattle on Payson to Sasha and Coach MacIntyre. "I love you Rigo, but Ms. Abstinence is the only option, is standing right there. Take my car, pick me up at six. Love you!" Payson told him as she grabbed her gym bag from the back. She shoved open her door and almost knocked Summer over in the process. Payson sprinted into the gym before Summer could bring up the make out session to her. The seventeen year old looked at the clock on the wall as she entered the locker room. 1:58. She had two minutes until she should be getting back to training. At least that was in Payson's favor.

Colleen was sipping on her water when Payson ran in. The girl was scrambling as if she had seen a ghost, and it was not chasing her. That was not the case. In fact the only thing that came inside afterwords was a beautiful blonde lady that Colleen assumed to be a gym mom. The woman had confidence in her stride, but her face depicted something else. Colleen kept her eyes glued on the lady as she walked up the steps and entered the office where she took a seat at the gym manager's desk. _So she is the gym's co-manger. _Colleen though because she already knew that Payson's mother was also manger. Colleen shook off the events that just happened and tossed her paper cup in the trashcan. She headed towards the practice pit where she began working on her round off back handspring for her vault. It was a level four skill, but it was the first part of her Amanar that she would be doing at the Olympics.

Kaylie hoisted herself onto the four inch beam. Her routine was nothing compared to Lauren's, but she hoped that Sasha would up her Degree of Difficulty to bring her scores closer to Lauren's and Payson's scores. It only seemed fair since everyone was doing the same thing for her strongest event, vault. Kaylie was going to prepare two vaults for London because she had a strong shot at getting gold in individual vault. She was worried about getting a spot in the individual all round. There was only two spots open, and five of them competing for it. She figured with Lauren's heart and her strength on beam, Lauren would not be chosen neither would Colleen. Colleen was an asset on bars which was the apparatus, the U.S team struggled with, but the girl was not good anywhere else in Kaylie's opinion. It would be a showdown between Kaylie, Payson, and Jordan for the all around spots.

Coach MacIntyre stood back as Kaylie and Jordan worked together on beam skills. He was impressed by the duo. Back at the training center, the two butted heads when he added Jordan to the mix. Now they seemed to be closer than ever. It made Mac even prouder that Kaylie encouraged Jordan to try a new skill and make her work harder, but he respected Jordan's decision not to. Jordan was concerned about safety which was also important. Coach Mac and Sasha discussed everyone's routine for each apparatus. They all agreed that Jordan would be adding at least one new element to her beam, a double illusion. That was a definite. Sasha suggested to revamp Kaylie's completely, but MacIntyre was not sure. Of course, he wanted to support Kaylie in her goal of an all around gymnast, but he felt that Payson and Jordan were more suited for that title. Despite the lower DoD score, Kaylie had a solid beam routine that was strong and clean.

Payson exited the locker room dressed in her black ballet leotard. She was hoping that Sasha would let her work floor, so she could work on her dance elements. She spotted him with Becca working on her floor routine. Her sister was a junior elite, and she definitely used power to her advantage. Becca had become more grateful of her power moves when Payson broke her back, and she did not abuse them. "That double arabian is looking a lot cleaner, Beccs." Payson complimented as she stood beside Sasha. Becca nodded before walking back over to the corner of the floor. Once again, she sprinted towards the center before unleashing her power into an intricate tumbling pass. Before Becca had even finished her move, Sasha was being poked by Summer who had enter the gym in an angry fury when Payson was watching her sister fly through the air fearlessly. "Can you spot, Becca?" he asked as Summer began to drag him towards the office. She grabbed Coach Mac on the way. "What is that about?" Becca questioned as she popped up next to Payson. "Me, I think" Payson answered. She glanced towards the office before looking back at her concerned younger sister. "Don't worry about. Do you want to work some ballet move with me? I might be adding a new dance combination to my floor routine." Payson redirect as she walked to the middle of the floor. She executed five pirouettes before falling out of the fifth. Becca followed her sister and plopped down on the spring filled floor to stretch out her legs.

Summer made sure the door was locked before starting her rant. "I thought we had a no dating policy at this gym, Sasha Belov. No dating, no boys, no kissing, and definitely no sex." she shouted in rage. Sasha glanced at Mac who seemed to be just as confused. Of course, the training center did not have a rule against dating, so Mac never had to deal with these issues of angry gym mangers. "If I may ask, what the bloody hell are you talking about?" Sasha shot back in confusion. Summer glanced towards the girls and boys working below them. "I was on my way in to do some paperwork when I say Payson in her car. Not a big surprise, right? Wrong! She was in the passenger seat, and a boy was in the driver's seat. The two of them were shoving their tongues down each other throats like the boy was a solider about to be deployed. I might expect something like this from Lauren, but not Payson Keeler. I think now that she is on the Olympic team, she can go around breaking the rules. Well that is not going to happen if I get a say in this. I think you should end this behavior immediately otherwise you might have a second gymnast who drops the sport due to pregnancy, Mr. Belov." Summer ranted on. Sasha looked at Coach MacIntyre. "I'll talk to Payson later. But I know that a good round of condition will not set her straight. She thrives off of workouts." Sasha explained hoping it get Summer off his case.

[A/N: I know in the show, Coach MacIntyre did not think Payson would be an all around that she was only a place holder. For my purpose, it is going to be Kaylie because it will be a source of much needed drama. Leave your reviews below. I love and respect all of them. Oh, and the deployed solider reference came from my history teacher last year. That was one of my favorite classes.]


	9. A New Move

Sasha was not sure if he did want to deal with Payson. He knew it would be unfair and show favoritism if he did not enforce the rules on Payson, but he couldn't just have her do more conditioning or run laps like everyone else. Payson lived for extra work and harder workouts. Mac shrugged off the Summer incident because as long as Keeler was not pregnant, it was none of his business. Sasha watched as Mac walked to where Payson and Becca were practicing. The sisters were doing ballet which seemed to intrigue Mac. Sasha went over to Kaylie and Jordan. He could think about a punishment later that would please Summer. He had gymnast to focus on right now. "Jordan, do you want to go start doing that double illusion on floor in the auxiliary gym then move on to doing it on the beam over the foam pit?" Sasha suggested. Jordan nodded and grabbed her water bottle before heading out back. Kaylie hopped down from the beam and approached Sasha. "Are we going to rework my beam?" she hinted with a sparkle in her eye. The British man nodded and looked the balance beam Kaylie was working on.

"Your going to change your mount to a Zamolodchikova. It is an E rated skill." Sasha started to explain as he picture Kaylie doing the mount in his mind. It was a round off into a full twisting flic flac followed by a back hip circle around beam. It was done by a Russian gymnast, and now he was having one of his Rock Rebels preform it. "That is all we are changing for now. I do not want to complicate your routine too much before London. I rather go to London with a slightly tweaked but clean routine than a routine that is completely new routine with a higher Degree of Difficulty done sloppily." Sasha elaborated. "Go to the pit and work on your round off into the flic flac." he added before dismissing her.

_A Zamolodchikova? Only Yelena Zamolodchikova has preformed that. _Kaylie thought as she walked towards the pit of foam blocks. She set up the springboard at the edge of the pit. To start, Kaylie just worked her back hand springs. She did not want to jump right into full move. Soon enough, assistant coach, Sarah, came over to help Kaylie out since the junior elites had left for the day. Sarah spotted Kaylie as she flipped over and over again into the soft spongy blocks. Every so often she would offer words of wisdom that remind Kaylie to keep her legs glue together or point her toes.

Payson demonstrated how to do a proper arabesque to Becca. Her sister stumbled as she struggled to keep balance like her older sister. Coach MacIntyre was watching closely, but he did not try to break the sisterly bond. "I find it helps you have better extensions." Payson commented as she released her pose. Becca did as well before heading to the locker room to change. Her day had ended already, but she loved learning ballet from Payson. As soon as Beccs walked away, Coach MacIntyre approached her with caution. "Do you want to take a five minute break and come talk with me?" he asked. Payson was not ready for a break, but it seemed he had something important to say. He led her out to the building and took a seat in the grass. Payson sat down next to him and allowed him to manipulate her leg as he motioned for her to prop it up on his lap. "I know Sasha probably plans on dealing with you later about this, but I thought you should at least know my opinion too." Mac started as he pointed and flexed her feet. Payson had no idea what he was talking about.

"Summer brought it up to us that she caught you kissing a boy when you came back from ballet. I have no intentions to butt into your personal life and tell you what you can and cannot do with boys." he continued. His hands were now massaging her calf muscles, so they would loosen up. "But I will say this, it does become my business if he abuses you or impregnates you. I will not tolerate men being jerks to my girls. I have worked enough with the men's gymnastics team to know how they act around females." MacIntyre's tone was serious, and he truly meant what he way saying.

"Now, Summer wants to see you pay the consequences for kissing the boy and breaking the no dating rule. I do not see that you did anything wrong, so I am not going to punish you. Sasha Belov on the other hand may try to please her. Just to forewarn you." Mac finished. Payson sighed in relief as her legs were now loosened up. "Thanks." she simply returned for the stretch out and the message.

[A/N: Building the coach and gymnast relationships this chapter.

Link to Kaylie's new mount: watch?v=wQAEZHBWkF0

Leave reviews? The next chapter we will see Lauren again.]


	10. The Cardiac Ward

The day at the Rock was finally finished. Payson was in the locker room gathering her items since she was the only one left. Sasha and Coach MacIntyre drilled her on her vault for the extra hour she stayed. Sasha tiptoed around the white elephant in the room because he told Summer he deal with it tomorrow. He just wanted to get out and go check up on Lauren. Sasha finished signing a form before adding it to his finish pile of paperwork. Mac was doing pull ups on the high bar as he waited for Sasha to close up. Payson exited the locker room with her gym bag slung over her shoulder and dressed in streets. Sasha's eyes followed her every movement as she rushed out of the gym. When he had went outside after she returned from ballet, her car was no longer in the parking lot. He understood why now because Payson was climbing into her car where a boy sat in the driver's seat. He looked familiar, but Belov could not place his tongue on the boy's name or where he was from. Sasha shook his head and gathered his belongings. "Ready to go Mac?" he shouted.

Lauren sat up in her bed as she heard the door open. A grin from ear to ear appeared when she saw it was her two coaches. "Hey guys!" she greeted as she pushed her stray hairs out of the front of her face. Lauren was hooked up to a heart monitor and a bunch of . She seemed completely calm for just passing out earlier that day. Sasha examined her body position while Mac left the room to talk with Lauren's doctor. "My doctor says I will be released tomorrow if things continue to look promising. I have to take the rest of the week of from training, but I am allowed to be at the gym watching and doing basic activity that will not strain my heart. They think it is a freak accident, but I have to be on a monitor when training from now till the Olympics." she explained while her eyes focus on her cuticles. Sasha nodded at his cheerful gymnast. The girl had caused him trouble from day one, and she almost got him fired, but she was a force to be reckoned with. Sasha took a seat in a chair next to her bed. He had been through visiting Payson, Kaylie, and even Emily once while they were in the hospital for various reasons. Payson for her back, Kaylie for her anorexia, and Emily when she came back to Boulder to have her baby boy.

Mac reentered the room with the doctor at his heels. The two were discussing things and using a lot of big medical terms that neither Sasha or Lauren understood. The former Romanian gymnast scratched his head as he looked for Mac to clear things up for him. "How are you feeling, Lauren?" Coach Mac asked after breaking his conversation with Dr. Thomas. He glanced towards the machine that monitored her heart. Lauren was no longer in leo, but now she was dressed in a paper hospital gown. She seemed to be in a better state than at practice, and she was confined to the hospital bed. Lauren glanced at Doctor Thomas before answering. "I am feeling better. I was so confused when I woke up in the hospital and not at the Rock. I wanted to get back to training, but they have me restricted until next week." Lauren answered with a subtle nod towards Dr. Thomas. Mac nodded. He hated that she couldn't train, but he understood it was the best option for her body. "I am sure Doctor Thomas will make you all better. We just have to be more cautious from now on." Mac reiterated. His wife would be joining him and Sasha when Lauren started training again. His wife would be able to use the wireless monitor to watch Lauren's heart patterns and warn them of spiking.

"I love that you guys came to visit, but I am starting to feel drowsy from my medications. If you don't mind, I think I am going to rest." Lauren admitted. The two coaches bid their goodbyes and well wishes before leaving the hospital. Coach Mac was headed to where he and his wife where staying while Sasha was off to the bar. He was in need of a strong drink to clear his head.

[A/N: Were shall I go next? I need reviews to write the next chapter. Please?]


End file.
